Brian's Last Chance?
by kline2011
Summary: Summary: Brian O’Conner was just fourteen years old when his girlfriend announced that she was pregnant, a few years after the heist Brian’s 15 year old daughter Christina needs money for a heart transplant. Will Dom and the team help or walk away?


Summary: Brian O'Conner was just fourteen years old when his girlfriend announced that she was pregnant, a few years after the heist Brian's 15 year old daughter Christina needs money for a heart transplant

Summary: Brian O'Conner was just fourteen years old when his girlfriend announced that she was pregnant, a few years after the heist Brian's 15 year old daughter Christina needs money for a heart transplant. Will Dom and the team help or walk away?

16 Years Before

Brian was sitting outside of his family's house in L.A. His eyes were red and blotchy from crying, his girlfriend, Melanie had just told him the worst and best news of his life… she was pregnant and didn't want to keep it. Brian couldn't imagine not wanting a baby. He had grown up in a huge family so he knew how to take care of babies, but still he is only fourteen.

Brian went in the house and told his parents everything and they all cried some more. When everyone was done talking they went to bed. Brian couldn't sleep; he then decided to call Melanie. He dialed the number, he knew by heart after about three rings a sweet voice answered, "Hello, who's calling this late." After a long pause she continued, "Brian if this is you say something."

"What the hell am I supposed to say to you, you show at my house and tell me you're pregnant and blow it off like it was nothing? Well I have nothing to say to you except that I'm going to take full responsibility all you have to do is have my baby alright, alright? From now on it is my kid. Not yours, Bye." Click. He hung up. Brian had no idea what he was in for.

PRESENT TIME

"Good morning daddy!" Christina said sweetly to her father as she walked into the kitchen to find him sitting in a chair and reading the morning paper, as if he were looking for something. "What are you looking for dad?"

"Oh nothing honey, just the birthday ads. Oh and look who's in it today!" Brian said laughing handing his now sixteen year old daughter the paper, only to find her looking at a baby picture of herself.

"Oh daddy, thank you." She said hugging him.

"Well don't thank me yet here's your official birthday gift." He said as he handed her a small package.

Christina smiled as she opened the gift and laughed as she saw the multicolored box. She opened the box with enthusiasm and started jumping up and down as she pulled the key chain out with three keys on it. "Oh thank you daddy where is it?" she giggled.

"Its right outside, go see it!" Brian said as he was laughing at his daughter's reaction. He and his friend at his work (He owned his own garage) were working on pimping an old fast car out for Chris's birthday. They had just gotten it done last night.

About an hour later Brian was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Christina had loved her new car she drove it to school that morning. Brian had been thinking of the night Chris was born and how happy he was. Then all Brian could think about was how much pain Chris had been through over the years, with her weak heart and everything. The phone started ringing waking Brian from his thoughts. "Hello, this is the O'Conner residents." The next few moments came in a rush. Something had happened to his garage.

He ran outside and jumped in his car, he was speeding down the road when he could already see the smoke down the road coming from his own garage. "Shit!" He yelled hitting the steering wheel in frustration. He slammed on his breaks, and got out of the car without bothering to turn it off. "What the hell happened here?" He asked nobody in particular. One of his mechanics was yelling at the firemen to hurry up.

He ran over to where they were standing, "Hey, Dave what the hell happened here?" He looked around at the damage. The whole place was in flames he doubted it could be saved.

"Sir, is this your establishment?" Brian nodded, "Well, there is quite a few pieces of evidence that lead to arson." Brian's mouth was gaping, he wasn't shocked but now a new wave of anger flooded over him. "IS there anybody who would wish to harm you?" Yeah he could think of a few.

"No, there isn't anybody I can think of right now." He shot a look at Dave as he tried to explain otherwise. "It was probably just an accident. I'm going to go to my house and get my insurance information." He motioned for Dave to come away from the cops. "Hey I know who did this, go to my house in my safe get the insurance papers and handle this mess. I'm going to pay a little visit to somebody." He hurriedly walked over to car and drove off.

A few minutes later he parked outside of a run down house on Maple Street. He didn't knock but just walked in; he had startled Mia as he rushed in. She had stayed behind as always when her brother and his gang took off after they almost got busted. Dom, Mia's brother had blamed him because a friend of his had ratted them out. Mia had helped Brian raise his daughter, Christina when his parents kicked him out at fourteen.

"Hey, Mia heard your brother was back in town, does he like to play with fire?" Confused, Mia didn't answer. "My garage, the one I have been working towards forever, just burnt down. Where the hell is Dom, Mia?" He was yelling now.

"He wouldn't do that to you and you know it. He isn't even here he's in Florida or California or something. Vince is here, he's pissed because he got kicked out of the gang. He probably did it, not Dom." She was mad now too.

"Where is he then?" He asked as he heard shuffling feet coming towards him. He then got the wind knocked out of him when Vince punched him in the gut. He fought back and was stronger, he wanted to kill him, but he couldn't, for Mia.

They fought for awhile until Brian knocked Vince to the ground and he was out cold, probably still drunk from the night before. He slammed the front door as he stomped out, more pissed than before. His cell phone rang, he answered gruffly, and it was an unknown number calling him. "Mr. O'Conner?" the lady asked and he confirmed. "This is Miami Valley Hospital. We have your daughter here, she fainted at school and the doctor needs to talk to you. She's fine but there's something you need to know, can you come in right away please?" His heart almost stopped, his little girl was all alone and scared at a hospital. He had never driven that fast in his life as he sped down the road towards his daughter.


End file.
